1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery having an electrode terminal and a vent hole, and a module thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery, unlike a primary battery, repeatedly performs charging and discharging. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used in a portable small-sized electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder and a large-capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power supply for driving a motor such as a hybrid vehicle.
For example, the rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly provided with electrodes at both sides of a separator, a case receiving the electrode assembly, a cap plate coupled to an opening of the case, and electrode terminals provided in the cap plate and connected to the electrodes through lead tabs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.